there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vrelvelgix
About The Vrelvelgix are one of the seven major noble families. The blood of gold and silver dragons runs in their veins. This family tends to produce sorcerers. In that past, its been about 50/50 on which bloodline manifests; in more recent generations, silver has dominated. This family is one of the two oldest noble families and was around at the time that the dragon Kilithelmeoreia the Valiant staked her claim on the plains of (continent). The Vrelvelgix stood with Kilithelmeoria and helped her build her realm. Details Duke Archibald Vrelvelgix *A very competent sorcerer with the silver dragon bloodline. He is very proud of his lineage and and very protective of what he sees as his, including his family. *He is also a kind man who has good advice to give. Duchess Leonora Vrelvelgix *A kind woman with a weak constitution. She has manifested the gold dragon sorcerer bloodline. * Leonora was not born into nobility, but was a cross-blooded sorceress, musician and artisan who attracted the patronage of the Queen. She favors spells that are obvious and overt, especially where the school of Enchantment is concerned. Lord Constantine Vrelvelgix; age 25 *This young man has rugged good looks, skill with diplomacy, and gold dragon blood running in his veins. He is the Vrelvelgix heir and recently has been making more of an effort to act like it. * Constantine was once engaged to the Lady Ilia Selwyn. The circumstances around the end of their engagement are an absolute taboo to discuss. * Recently, he has begun openly courting Lady Andromeda Darastrixtonopara, Lady Ashes Shantzi, and Lady Juliet Thurkiitaduli. It seems like he is trying to live up to the expectations of being an heir. * In addition, he seems to have something that resembles a courtship with Lady Vela Davenport. Lord Hadrian Vrelvelgix; age 21 *Hadrian has silver dragon blood like his father and three sisters. It is well known that he dotes on his younger siblings, especially Sophia. *He is a skilled dragonslayer and is currently protecting the Western front from the threat of Red Dragon incursion. *He recently became engaged to Lady Victoria Xilunwanaktar. Lady Amelia Vrelvelgix; age 16 *Lady Amelia is one of a set of triplets. Young and mischievious, they enjoy switching places to trick people. *She has been seen with Lord Rowan Thorne at a few galas and with Lord Tristan Xilunwanaktar once. Lady Victoria Vrelvelgix; age 16 *Lady Victoria is the eldest of the three-by half a minute-and acts like it...about a quarter of the time. She is the mastermind behind their elaborate pranks. *She is currently seeing a charming woman she met at the Bardic Academy in her Winds class. They have not attended any galas together yet. Lady Sophia Vrelvelgix; age 16 *The youngest of the triplets, by a whole five minutes, she has the most health problems. She is more likely to sit quietly while her sisters plan their next prank. *Lady Sophia has been seen at one gala with Lord Robert Davenport. Rumors Category:People Category:Nobility